Silence is Golden
by Frosti1212
Summary: (AU) Lloyd Garmadon has been deaf since birth. At his boarding school he had no hope of friends or happiness. Until one night, he meets 4 ninja, a girl and Sensei that will change his life forever. Now he will truly discover how surprising destiny can be. But is he ready? Rated T for violence in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I couldn't resist trying to start this. Inspired by and dedicated to thorn garmadon!

_Note: _ This is an alternate universe, so Lloyd is NOT responsible for releasing the Serpentine. Lloyd is about 10. And…I have an o.c that will come in…hint hint! This chapter takes place before Rise of the Snakes, about a month after Kai and Nya joined the ninja team.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed wiping off the dust and dirt off my shirt. Once again, I was pranked by Brad and Gene, 2 of the many students at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys who like to give me a horrible day in school. And what was I doing, you may ask? Simply sitting at my desk waiting for the teacher to come back. I never understood how they had pranks ready so quickly.

At least I'll never be able to hear their constant teasing. They knew I was deaf, so the whole school called me from what I could tell the absolute worst insults in the English language, and I could never stop it. It was always weird for me to talk when I could never hear myself doing it, at the rare times when I worked up the courage to do so. Mostly I communicated through pencil and paper. Except when I'm with my tutor, Jacob. Every day for about 2 hours he comes in and we practice using Sign Language. He's really the only friend I have. The only person who really gets me, likes me, and makes me laugh.

The grime was finally off my uniform, but it still left a rather brownish tinge too it. Just another average day. I've been through worse. Sometimes it's pelted by pinecones for making a science experiment go haywire, (It's hard to do it right when you can't hear the teacher telling you how to do it) having the cake and cookies taken from my lunch, the list goes on. I don't try and stand up to them. After all, I can't read lips very well, and talking back would just make it worse. I just let them do it, wait until it's over, and leave. Simple.

The door in my bedroom suddenly opened. The principal's secretary, Mrs. Grave, hurried in and scribbled something down in her notebook. When she was done, it was shoved in my hands. It said:

_The principal wishes to see you in his office._

I gulped. What did I do? I've been here my whole life, how could I have gotten on the principal's bad side (or good side, since this school taught juvenile delinquents) after all these years? Avoiding eye contact, I nodded my head to show her I was ready.

She led me down the hallways to a large wooden door. Mrs. Grave motioned to open the door, and I shakily obeyed. I sat down in the small chair, having my feet dangle above the wooden floor. I hate being so short. Another thing to be teased about.

Principal Darkley wrote on the piece of paper in front of him.

_Let's get to the point. You know this is a school for the evil, misbehaved, and despicable. And, you are none of those things._

Confused at what he was getting at, I wrote back:

_Your point?_

He was right. I hated hurting things. Pranking people was wrong in my mind and stealing and breaking things just didn't feel right to me. And yet, I knew my father was the Dark Lord, Lord Garmadon. I never met him. I've been here my whole life, so it's obvious he didn't really care much about me. But since the lord of darkness was my dad, people expected me to be the most evil kid ever. But I didn't want to be.

More words were written. The longer time went by, the more uncomfortable I felt. Trees swayed outside, so I could tell it was windy, but all was quiet, like always. Considering all the things people call me, I'm glad I can't hear them because I know it'll hurt me. I'm probably better off not hearing anything, so I don't have to listen to people making me feel…helpless.

The paper was shoved back to me.

_You are my least promising student. Nothing you do ends up being evil like it's supposed to be. I expected so much from you, and crushed those expectations like a bug. Since you fail to please me, get out of my school!_

I cocked my head. What was he saying….?

_You are expelled. Leave my school tomorrow, and don't ever come back here again._

Now I knew. My breathing became more rapid. Frantically I grabbed the pen and wrote:

_But I have nowhere to go! I have no idea where my dad is, and I have no other family! Please, I'll make up somehow!_

Principal Darkley shook his head and pointed to the door, saying some things that looked like cussing. I nodded and slowly left.

Back in my room, I sat on my bed, letting the tears run down my cheeks. Yes, I will finally be leaving this place for good, but I will most likely be living on the streets. So this is what it had come to now.

The door swung open again, and I lifted my tear stained face to see my tutor Jacob. Looking concerned, he sat next to me and signed: _What's wrong? _I answered: _ I got expelled. I have nowhere to go now. _Shock and pity was registered on his face. He signed he'll be back in a minute, but less than a minute later he came back and signed: _I'm sorry Lloyd, he won't change his mind. Just remember, you'll always be promising to me. _He handed me his textbook on sign language. I grinned. _Thanks Jacob. I'll miss you._

The rest of the two hours, we sat there crying until he had to go. Now, I was really, truly alone.

**Kai's POV:**

The tv was blasting in the game room. I was sitting there watching Jay and Cole play against each other in _Fist to Face 2. _It was hard to believe that just a month ago I was still working at _Four Weapons. _And now, here I am training to be a ninja. The guys told me that they felt the same way, and I'll get used to the idea.

It was a windy winter night. Dead leaves swirled across the mountain tops, and around our Monastery of Spinjitzu. The training course was hidden away so the equipment doesn't end up flying away to the ocean. As I witnessed Jay and Cole enter the boss level, I smiled at how close I have gotten with the three of them. And Sensei Wu is a nice guy.

Just as Jay was about to win, Nya came on the speaker. _Everybody please report to the bridge. _When the 6 of us arrived together, an image of a burning building was projected on the monitor. "The Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys caught on fire a few minutes ago. According to the principal, a student named Brad accidentally knocked over a lit candle, and soon the whole place caught on fire." Jay scoffed. "That place is for the crooked and misbehaved." Cole glared at the Master of Lightning. "Jay, they're still kids! We gotta get over there and get as many kids out as we can." Nya set the course, and soon we were on the scene.

Little did we know, somebody was already helping. A ninja dressed in light gray was getting some kids out of the window. "Did Sensei neglect to inform us that there is a fifth ninja?" asked Zane. I shrugged. "I guess so. But let's go in." I paired up with Zane and crawled through the window.

The smoke caused my eyes to water, and I began to cough. "Is anyone in here? Yell if you can hear me!" Sure enough, a group of little boys were huddled in the corner of the room, looking scared to death. Zane and I grabbed them and led them out the window.

We repeated this several times until we met up with Cole and Jay outside of the building. "Is that all of the kids?" I asked. Before he could answer, a young man around 20 rushed over to us. "No, there's still a kid in there! 4th floor was where I last saw him." Some doctors came over to him and put him on a stretcher, since after he finished his sentence he fell to his knees coughing.

"I thought we already checked that floor!" Jay shouted. "Let's check again!" Cole commanded. When we arrived on the floor described, we called for anyone in the room, but got no responses. "I don't see anyone!" I screamed over the roar of the fire. "Keep looking!" I heard, but I couldn't tell who said it. I looked to my left, and saw a young boy trapped underneath a broken part of the wall. Couldn't be more than 11, and he had a mop of white-blonde hair on his head, and ash and soot all over his young face. The kid was violently coughing, and his arm looked like it burned pretty bad. "Guys, I found someone!"

We all arrived in front of the boy. Cole lifted the wall and the kid eagerly crawled to his freedom. I helped the boy up, and soon all of us got out of the building.

Most of the other students were on their way to the hospital, or didn't survive the fire. I smiled at the child I found, and he shyly looked at his feet. The wind was making him shiver. "So, what's your name?" I asked. The kid merely continued trembling. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." I reassured.

Sensei and Nya rushed over to us. Sensei smiled when he noticed the child with us. "Well hello little one." I shook my head. "The kid won't answer me." Sensei looked closer at the small boy and got to his eye level. He took a hand and snapped his fingers near his ears. I was surprised to see that the boy didn't even flinch. Sensei got back up and faced us. "I think I know how to get him to talk to us." "How?" I asked.

Turning his attention back to the boy, he started making symbols and motions with his hands. I was puzzled, what the heck is he doing?

Surprisingly, when Sensei stopped, the child grinned from ear to ear at my teacher. Then he started making the symbols too. This went on for a few minutes, and then Sensei looked like he had a verdict.

"The boy you found is deaf, which means he has an inability to hear anything. I was using sign language, which is a form of communication that the deaf use to talk to one another." I nodded in realization. That was why he didn't respond when we were yelling, he couldn't hear us.

"Ask him what his name is" Cole suggested. The two exchanged signs. "Interesting, I have a nephew whose name is Lloyd as well. " "Well, what's his last name?" I pressed. When Lloyd answered, Sensei's eyes widened. "You mean he's your nephew?" asked Jay. Sensei was beaming. "Yes he is." Sensei exchanged signs once more with Lloyd. The child was grinning, and hugged my teacher. "It's nice to finally meet you" the child said. "Wait, you can talk?" asked Jay. Lloyd, apparently being able to read Jay's lips, faced Jay. "Just 'cause I can't hear doesn't mean I can't speak." Jay closed his mouth and reddened in embarrassment.

"Does Lloyd have anywhere to go?" I asked Sensei. He translated, and Lloyd shook his head. I looked at Lloyd. In my mind, I painted a picture of the Monastery. In the room I shared with my brothers, there was an extra bed. "There's an extra bed in our room. Maybe he can stay with us." Everyone approved, and Sensei responded with, "I don't see why not." He asked his nephew, who stared at him in disbelief. He turned to me. "Really? You would do that?" I nodded at the deaf boy. Lloyd smiled happily. "Thank you."

**?'s POV:**

I watched the scene unfold between the ninja, girl, Sensei and boy. When the child said his last name was Garmadon, I froze. Could it be…

I don't remember Dad ever saying I had a sibling. I ran away the night Dad admitted to me he was evil, but that was so long ago. I guess they had another kid while I was away. But, is it true? Did I really have a little brother? Was I an older brother all these years? Or have I just gone a little crazy?

There's only one way to find out. I pulled down my ninja mask, and silently followed them to the Monastery.

A.N: Chapter 1's done! Did ya like it? Should I continue? Tell me! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm so glad people like this! I realized I made a mistake in chapter 1, they live in the Monastery of Spinjitzu, but I mentioned the bridge and set the course, so my mistake. Sorry folks. I'll say that the ninja used their dragons to get to the fire, again I apologize. But anyways, chapter 2! Oh and one more thing. The speech Sensei gave to Lloyd was souly from memory, so if some parts are wrong I apologize. R&R please! I feel like this chapter's cruddy, but read on if you please.

**Lloyd's POV:**

Wow. I never knew riding on a dragon could be this cool! And, scary. I was clinging to my Uncle for dear life as we whipped across the skyline. The wind felt good against my face, and the clouds felt so close!

As we flew across Ninjago, thoughts endlessly buzzed through my head. Everything was happening so fast. One minute I'm packing my suitcase to be expelled tomorrow, the next I'm sitting on a dragon with complete strangers to stay with them. I am grateful, but I'm not very good at making friends.

The dragon began to descend in front of a huge monastery, built on top of a huge mountain with lots of steps. My uncle helped me off the dragon and led me to the door. The wind was even stronger up here, and I was freezing cold. Trees and leaves silently spun around my face. The wind must be loud, I could see the ninja covering their ears, but as usual for me, all was quiet and calm.

The monastery was bigger than it looked. There was a large mosaic tile floor and Asian sliding doors up ahead. "If you guys are ninja, then how do you train in a place of peace?" I asked, slightly confused. The red guy was pointing to things and talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. When he was done, I shook my head. "I can't read lips you know." He looked at me, and then seemed to remember that I was deaf. Stupefied, he slapped his face with his hand, and I suppressed a laugh.

Red led me to a button, and made the motion for me to press it. I did, and training equipment popped out of the floor. "Sweet!" That was unexpected. He laughed and led me to the dining room with the others.

Uncle signed to me that the white ninja, Zane, was gonna make dinner. I grinned. I never knew I was so hungry until the mention of food.

I awkwardly sat there as the others laughed and talked. I picked at a scab on my wrist, wondering how these guys will ever like having me here. After all, I was deaf, how would they talk to me? I learned sign language with my tutor, but since nobody but my Uncle knows it, that doesn't really help.

Uncle seemed to notice I was quiet at the table. He said some things and pointed to me, causing me to blush and sink in my seat. The three ninja smiled at me and said what I think was their names. Before I could remind them I couldn't read lips, Uncle translated in sign language. Red was Kai, the blue one was Jay, and Cole was the big black one. Zane, I knew.

When dinner was ready, I piled my plate with chicken along with the others. It was fun; the guys were asking me questions about my favorite colors, animals, movies, and so on. Eventually I met Kai's sister Nya. She was really nice to me, and asked me lots of questions. The fact that Uncle had to translate everything made the conversations a little longer, but I still enjoyed getting to know everyone.

Later that night, I was brushing my teeth while the ninja got ready for bed. I was tired, and I needed some time to process all that has happened over the past few hours. I wasn't upset at all that my school burned down, but I met my Uncle for the first time ever, and I'm living with the legendary ninja. Crazy how different my life is now.

I crawled into my bed, which was a lot softer than my bed at school with the springs. At first I just laid there thinking, but soon, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Sensei Wu's POV:**

I silently walked throughout the monastery, careful not to wake my sleeping students. Finally, I met my young nephew, but I wondered where on Earth Lloyd's brother was. Garmadon told me how he ran away when he admitted he was evil. Lloyd's brother and I were quite close with one another, so I was saddened when I found out. Many years later Lloyd was born, but we were informed he was deaf. After a few months, Garmadon, Misako and I learned sign language, but I never met the baby since my brother and his wife were so cautious around him. They didn't want to lose another one of their children. Garmadon fell into the underworld, and Misako just, vanished. I never saw Lloyd until now, and I still haven't seen Misako.

Should Lloyd know about this? I figured he had a right to know about his family history. I was nervous about how he would react, but I suppose I'll cross that bridge when we get there.

I entered my students' room, and went over to Lloyd, who was sound asleep. I gently shook his shoulder, and he turned over and asked, "What? What's wrong?" I signed that I wished to speak with him, and I led my nephew to my room.

When Lloyd looked like he was ready, I began signing to him. _I wanted to tell you about your family. _He perked up. _Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, your grandfather. _Lloyd's eyes widened. _He used the four golden weapons of Spinjitzu, the Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, The Shurikins of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness. Your father. _Lloyd's face twisted into a scowl. _A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was banished to the underworld. The younger brother hid the weapons, and knowing his brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them._

When I was finished, Lloyd looked confused, and slightly angry. "My dad sounds crazy." I sighed. _Your father never wanted to be evil. It was the venom of the Great Devourer that corrupted him. Even then, his transformation to evil was a slow one. But just remember, he still loves you dearly. _"If he loved me than how come I've never met him before?!" he shouted. I was surprised by his outburst. Something told me he thought about his father before. _I know it may seem that way, but he cares about you so much. One day you'll understand._ He rolled his eyes. At least he knows now.

I heard a bump, disrupting my thoughts. I could still hear my students snoring, so it wasn't them. "What?" asked my nephew. I walked into the training room, with Lloyd trailing behind me. In the room, a practice dummy was knocked over. The wind was still howling, so I thought that's what it was. But I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone else was in here.

"Whose there?" I called. "Show yourself!" Lloyd was hiding behind me, his pale blonde hair whipping around in the strong windy weather. My students walked in from behind me, half awake. "Sensei, what's going on?" Kai sleepily asked. I sensed movement above. "What's that?" Jay asked nervously.

"Sheesh, this is kinda freaky" said Cole. Nya came in to join us, questioning why we were up. All of us stood there, unsure what to do or say. My nephew was trembling, so I held his hand as he hid behind me, burying his face in my kimono.

Laughter was heard above us. An inky black spinjitzu tornado came from above, and subsided to reveal a gray ninja. I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" I asked. The mystery figure lifted his mask, and when I saw his face, I gasped.

He had a striking resemblance to Lloyd, same pale blonde hair, only shorter and closer cropped. He looked about the same height and age as the rest of the ninja, with storm gray eyes and gauntlets on his hands. "Name's Sean. Sean Garmadon."

**Lloyd's POV:**

I was confused. As the gray ninja was talking to the others, probably explaining why he dropped out of the sky, I stayed hidden behind my Uncle. The wind felt cold against my face, and his kimono felt nice and warm.

Eventually, he noticed me. The guy came over and got on one knee, so he was at eye level. He was trying to talk to me, but I was at lost as to what he was saying to me. Uncle was saying some things to him, most likely saying that I'm deaf. When he was done, the guy looked back at me. He pointed to himself, and began writing in the dirt in front of us.

When he was done, he pointed to it. _Older brother. _My eyes widened and I looked at him. He began writing again, and it said: _Sean. _I smiled and looked at him. "Lloyd" I introduced. Sean grinned at me and ruffled my hair, causing me to laugh.

Sensei got over to us with a smile on his face. _Sean's going to join us as the ninja of darkness._ Still smiling, I looked at him. "Works for me."

**Kai's POV:**

Ok. Two people just joined us in one day. That's a lot to process. Sean said that he saw us and Lloyd talking, he also saw that Lloyd was Sensei's nephew. Sean decided to follow us, since he wasn't sure if he really was Lloyd's brother. Then, he thought he might have some fun with us. Seems like he and Jay are gonna get along.

Sensei explained that darkness is, as a matter of fact, an element. Ninjas rely on darkness to hide in, so someone needs to be a master of it.

Sean apologized for scaring us, and I accepted. He seemed like a cool guy. Lloyd defiantly seemed happy to discover he had a brother. And Sean got along pretty well with Lloyd, considering that they just met. Something tells me that, he's gonna fit right in.

**Meanwhile….**

The strong gusts of wind caused a lever to push forward. An ancient tomb in the Glacier Barrens slowly slid open. The general of the Hypnobrai, Slithraa, stared in awe at the now-open door. "We're finally free."

Slithraa turned to his army. "After so many years, our tomb has been opened! Let us escape this horrid prison, and show those pesky humans who's in charge!"

A.N: DUN DUN DUN! Ok, lots of stuff happened in this chapter. A new ninja, Lloyd learned he has a brother, and found out about his family, and so on. Most importantly…AHH THE HYPNOBRAI ESCAPED! The next chapter will be Rise of the Snakes. Review, and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey guys, welcome back! I'm so glad you all like this story, and I present chapter 3! Oh and one small thing, I did a bio on Sean on my profile if you all wish to check it out. I also posted a poll, and those that read my hunger games/ninjago crossover, I posted the summary for it. R&R please!

**Sean's POV:**

Man, I'm glad the guys have video games here! I was gonna beat Jay if I had to cheat for it, Sparky's going to go down. Luckily, Lloyd learns pretty quickly, so he could play with us. Since I found out I was a big brother a few days ago, I've been trying to get to know him. We actually have a lot in common, except Lloyd's WAY too quiet and shy. I don't blame him though, after what he's told me about his school. I'll personally kick those little runts in the shins for him, 'cause I'm nice.

The words _Boss Battle _flashed across the screen. I grinned mischievously as I glanced at Jay, whose eyes were glued to the screen. Lloyd was watching with the others, sitting next to Kai, his head resting on his knees.

Just as we were about to face off, the screen went black. "What the hell?!" I asked only to see Sensei with the plug in his hand. We all groaned. "You 5 should be training" said Sensei. I rolled my eyes. "Sensei, we can train tomorrow. I was right in the middle of kicking his butt!" Now it was Sensei's turn to roll his eyes. "Never put off for tomorrow what can be done today." Cole glanced at his slice of pizza. "Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, so in that case-"Before he could take a bite, Sensei kicked the pizza out of his hand. "No pizza for you!"

Me and Lloyd burst out laughing. At least we have the same sense of humor. "All right laugh it up you two, very funny" Cole sarcastically said. Sensei sighed, looking annoyed. "You 5 have merely scratched the surface of your full potential…" At this moment, I tuned out, sick of my uncle's lectures. When he was done, Cole slyly grinned. "If you wanna talk secret powers, check this out." He picked up his golden scythe and carefully lifted up the plug, then sliding it into the wall.

"All right!" Jay shouted. I grabbed my controller and got ready to shoot some fireballs in his face, when Nya came running in the room with a scared look on her face. "Some people are robbing Jamanakai Village!" I growled, tired of the interruptions we've been getting. I scrambled with the others and grabbed my gauntlets. My dragon, Ink, was waiting for me to mount him. As I sat on his back, I smirked at the others failing miserably at getting ready.

We took off, and I took a deep breath and smelled the sweet scent of pine. Soft breezes weaved through my white-blonde hair. I glanced at my friends, who seemed to be more focused on racing each other. Only I seemed to be actually enjoying the journey. Perhaps this is something I could teach my brother.

"Sean. Sean. SEAN!" Jay's voice snapped me out of my daydream. "I said, what do you think our golden weapons do?" I shrugged. "Considering I don't have one, I'm not the one to ask. But, I guess you guys are gonna have to figure it out yourselves." Jay sighed and continued looking ahead.

Jamanakai Village emerged in the distance. "Jamanakai Village" said Kai in awe. "First ninja there wins!" I laughed and willed Ink forward. The village buildings came rushing towards me, and the next thing I knew, I was in a snow bank. Kai popped up. "Ha! I won!" Jay shook his head. "What are you talking about, I won!" "No I passed all of you!" I shouted, because it was true. "You are all disillusioned, it was clearly me!" denied Zane.

The screams of the villagers interrupted out arguing. I pulled down my mask and followed the others into the square. "Keep your guard up" whispered Cole. We nodded.

Now, I was expecting some middle aged guys in ski masks with bags of money. I was so not expecting 12 year old boys stealing candy from the shop vendors. "Brad, come on! I wanna get some more peppermint!" said a taller boy with orange hair and black glasses. The smaller, dubbed Brad shouted at his uniformed comrades to hurry up.

I groaned. "THIS is my first mission with you guys?! A bunch of pre-teens on a sugar high?!" Jay laughed, causing a stern look from our leader. "Ok. Let's just go in there and tell the kids to go home." I exasperatedly sighed and walked out behind Cole.

The kids were genuinely surprised, but not afraid. When the orange haired one faced me, I gasped. It was one of Lloyd's bullies, Gene. Lloyd told me about him when I asked what it was like for him at school. Brad was one of his bullies too, but Gene just went all out at making Lloyd miserable. Glaring at the kid, I felt anger bubble up inside my gut, wanting to do some very unpleasant things to him. Gene cocked an eyebrow. "Huh, you look like the retarded brat who had cookies at lunch, only bigger."

Retarded? Lloyd was really smart, from what I've seen. I think he said one of his teachers wanted him to skip a grade, since he was doing so well in school. Why would this kid call him retarded? Just 'cause he's deaf doesn't make him dumb.

I picked up Gene by the back of his shirt. This kid's gonna learn not to mess with a Garmadon. I ignored all his screaming and whining, and hung him up on a store sign. "PUT ME DOWN!" I chuckled. "Hey, you gotta learn your lesson kid. And listen close." I stomped closer to the sign. "Never, and I mean NEVER, pick on my little brother again, or this punishment will be escalated to a wedgie from this sign. Clear?" Gene frantically nodded. Satisfied, I strode back to the square.

By the time I got back, the rest of the kids were heading back home in a screaming mob. "What did you guys do?" I asked. Cole grinned. "Not much really. I just swung around my scythe and they ran away like a bunch of scaredy cats." I smirked, imagining all the kids' faces when Cole brought out his weapon.

Kai was mounting Flame when a scroll fell out of his pack. "Hm. I don't remember packing this." Curious, I peered over his shoulder, my eyes widening at what I saw. "That is Sensei's pack, you must've taken it in the rush" pointed out Zane. "What's it say?" asked Jay, looking excited. I was too, but I do better at hiding my emotions than Sparky. "I don't know, it's written in chicken scratch. Zane, can you read it?" "Well, I can try." Zane showed us a symbol written on the tattered paper. "This symbol means prophecy."

Kai rolled the scroll so more of it showed, and a large picture of a ninja dressed in green was shown at the center of the paper. "One ninja, will rise above the others, and become…the green ninja. The ninja destined, to defeat the dark lord." Jay perked up. "Oooo ! Do you think it means Lord Garmadon?" Wait, Dad? As mad as I am at Dad for lying to me about him being evil, the thought of a ninja being destined to defeat him made me very uncomfortable. "Is that, us?" inquired Kai. Sure enough, there were intricate drawings of the five of us around the green ninja. Kai was beaming. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay scoffed. "About how good I'm gonna look in green?" Kai looked perplexed. "No, I'll be the green ninja Jay." "Yeah right!" Zane stepped in. "I think it should be I who-"

"Stop stop! Listen to yourselves. We shouldn't be fighting over this, we're a team. And most likely Sensei didn't show us this for a reason. C'mon, let's go home" said Cole. A weird feeling was in my stomach that I just couldn't get rid of. Why was I feeling so weird about one of us fighting my Dad? I ran away ages ago. Could it be that I felt…guilty about it? No, no he lied to me. He didn't deserve my company, he didn't deserve it…

**Lloyd's POV:**

I was in the dining room drawing a picture of my brother's dragon when they came back. I put down my colored pencil and ran to the monastery entrance, getting lifted off my feet and hugged by Sean. When I was eventually put down, I followed the group to the dining room, wishing that I could read lips better so I could find out what happened.

As I continued my drawing, Sean came over to me and looked over my shoulder. I ignored this and continued sketching the wing. I did a lot of drawing at school, and it was one of the things I was really good at it. I liked drawing dragons the best. Sometimes I draw this one particular dragon I dream about, it's bright gold and made of pure light energy. I don't know why I dream about it so much, or why I remember how it looks like so vividly, but I like it. I like to imagine myself riding it, feeling free and having this aura of power, feeling like I can conquer the world and fly away from all my troubles.

I was so engrossed in my artwork I didn't even notice Sean wrote something for me. He tugged my sleeve and pointed to a note on the table.

_That's a really good drawing_

I smiled. "Thanks." Sean scribbled something else.

_Is it my dragon Ink?_

I nodded. "So, what happened in Jamanakai?" I asked, sick of guessing what happened in my head. Sean's expression turned sour. I could see in his eyes that something went down that he didn't want to tell me. "What's wrong?" My brother shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, silently giving him the message to not keep secrets from me. Defeated, Sean took the pen and continued writing. When he was done, I carefully read the message.

_There was a robbery in the village, but not one you would expect. Some kids from your old school were robbing the villagers of their candy. Gene and Brad were there. Gene insulted you, called you retarded, so I hung him from a store sign._

I burst out laughing at the thought of Gene stuck from a sign. Sean's expression was serious though. "I've been called that before, I'm used to it." Sean didn't look any happier. He looked like he was debating whether or not to tell me something, but before he could, Uncle instructed my brother to do something. So, I went back to drawing.

However, I couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something from me.

A.N: The next chapter will finish up Rise of the Snakes. REVIEW! PUSH DA BUTTON! XD


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Finally I'm on Christmas break, so, here I am with the new chapter of Silence is Golden! Woo hoo! Yeah, nothing else to say…ON WITH THE STORY! XD I haven't watched Rise of the Snakes in a while, or any tv for that matter. (homework :P) So if some of the dialog or scenarios are incorrect I apologize. I also got into Home a little, and I have a lot of ideas for what will happen. Heehee…read on!

**Lloyd's POV:**

I continued drawing Ink in the dining room, thoughts angrily swimming through my head. Was it just me, or was my brother acting weird? I looked back at the things he wrote to me, and I recalled the expression on his face when I asked what was wrong. I knew he was upset about something. If only I knew what.

Sunlight streamed into the dining room, causing the room to invoke into a warm, bright glow. I sighed, bored and unsure of what else to add to my drawing. At that moment, Uncle walked into the room. He smiled when he saw me, and sat down next to me with a cup of tea. No surprise there. _May I see your drawing? _He signed. I nodded and pulled it out. His eyes widened and he looked at it with a proud smile on his face. _You're a very talented artist, my nephew. I'm impressed. _I felt myself swell with pride. _Is this your brother's dragon? _I nodded.

He told me he had to go meditate, so I, still being bored, went out to the training room. I was greeted by the sight of the ninja annihilating punching bags. Sean smiled when he saw me in the doorway. I laughed as I watched Kai and Jay spar, and Kai's reaction when Jay beat him. I didn't know that training was so hard! Glad I don't have to do it. Especially since I can't fight really well.

About an hour later Uncle came in with a scared look on his face. The parts I could make out were _danger_, _village _and _evil. _Everyone looked confused. I tugged Sean's sleeve and asked what was going on, but he held up a finger to tell me to wait. I wish I was taller, so they would notice me. After a lot of talking about who knows what, they left. Now it was just me and Uncle.

I tugged on _his _sleeve and asked what was going on. _Have you ever heard of the serpentine? _I nodded. "I thought it was just a story that the older kids used to scare us at school!" Uncle shook his head. _They are real Lloyd, as real as you and I. And it appears that the Hypnobrai have been released, and are currently attacking Jamanakai village. _I cocked my head. "Why would they be there?" _I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. _

**Earlier….**

Brad and Gene, absolutely furious at the ninja for ruining their candy collecting, stomped through the Glacier Barrens. Gene had his mind set on seeking revenge on the ninja, while Brad just willingly followed his friend, not daring to protest. Even though Gene was rather bossy to Brad, the smaller looked to him as a very close friend.

Snowflakes swirled around the pair's ears, as they shivered against the cold. They really didn't know where they were going, just as long as they were far away.

Gene, however, had multiple things flashing through his mind. That gray ninja, he'll pay for humiliating him! He was an evil genius; nobody messes with an evil genius! But, there was something about his tone that made Gene think differently.

_"Never, and I mean NEVER, pick on my little brother again, or this punishment will be escalated to a wedgie from this sign. Clear?"_

There was something about that that made Gene soften. He never had siblings, and his father merely pushed him to be an evil mastermind like him. He never really had anyone to give him affection before; this was all new to him. Lloyd was weird, everyone in school knew that. Even the teachers. Yet he had someone who cared about him. So why not Gene? Evil was what he was born to be! Following his father's footsteps was his dream! Right? Or did he simply want someone to notice him…

A squeak of alarm from Brad caused the orange haired villain to come back to reality. A mass armada of snakes was coming towards them. Wait, snakes? Gene smiled maliciously, now was his chance to prove his power.

The biggest one approached the confident boy. "Look into my eyes young one. I control you." Gene didn't react fast enough, his thoughts became fogged, and voices began to tell him things in his head.

Before he was completely under his control, Brad pulled his friend down and pulled out a small hand mirror he found in the wreckage of the school fire. Slithraa became startled to see his reflection, and grew woozy at his own hypnotizing powers. Gene groaned and slowly got up, brushing the snow off his shirt. Seeing what his companion did, he smirked. "No, it is I who controls you!"

**Sean's POV: **_(present)_

Kai was flying Flame faster than I thought a dragon could possibly fly. Nya was still in Jamanakai, and now the hypnobrai could be doing who knows what to the people. But, what? That's what I was confused about. I bet Lloyd's confused too, since he couldn't hear us blabbing.

We landed abruptly and proceeded in hiding behind a building. The snakes were hauling wheelbarrows overflowing with candy, and the store vendors just handed them the candy like it was nothing! I almost jumped straight out of my skin when I saw that their eyes were blood red.

Nya ran up to us, looking concerned. "Nya! You're ok!" cried Jay happily. "Yeah, but I'm the only one left. Gene and Brad, mostly Gene, have taken over the snakes. All of the citizens are under their control." I scoffed. "Perfect" I muttered. "When they rattle their tails, don't look in their eyes. That's how they get you." Cole stared at her. "Then how do we win?" "The snake with the staff is the general; he's the one in charge. If we can get the staff which has the anti-venom, we can save everyone."

We set out into the village. The snakes were a lot more powerful than I thought. I had the blades shoot out the sides of my gauntlets and began slicing at the snakes. Kai, however, was making a fool of himself. I charged over and quickly defeated the snakes surrounding him and helped him up.

A hypnobrai latched itself on my back, causing me to panic. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Kai looked at me. "Use your spinjitzu!" I did, and the scout was flung into a shop window. "Thanks" I said.

The two of us charged into the town square, where most of the serpentine were gathered. I scanned the area for the other ninja, seeing Zane by the fountain and Jay up on the rooftops. Cole was walking towards the street, holding…the staff?! Nya looked at him like he had four heads. "Cole! You have the anti-venom!" He shook his head and looked at his hands. "By golly you're right!" And with that, the ninja of earth sprinted to the fountain and slammed the staff inside.

A soft blue mist erupted off the edges and down from the sides of the fountain. The townsfolk were freed from the hypnotism and returned back to their houses. Exhasted, the five of us went back to the dragons, eager to report what happened.

**Lloyd's POV:**

Its official, snakes are scary. After dinner, Sean told me what happened in the village, I promised myself not to get mixed up with those guys. And Brad and Gene I still hate. I wished I was a ninja just for a few minutes so I can show them just what I thought of them in a very violent manner.

When all the others were asleep, I laid awake in my bed staring at the ceiling. I always knew that Brad and Gene were despicable, but not so much as to command the serpentine army. Now I've been proven wrong.

My thoughts also drifted to my family. Uncle's words echoed through my head. He said that my father cared for me dearly, and loved me. I doubted him at the time, but now I wonder. Maybe Dad thought I would be scared of him? Or angry with him? That last bit is still true. For once though, I'm more curious than angry.

"Where are you Dad?" I whispered. "Where have you been all this time?"

* * *

The next day, in the early evening, I watched the ninja play _Fist to Face 2 _while sitting on the couch. Jay was the current champion, but Cole's score was rapidly getting higher. I noticed that Cole seemed to lose his focus from time to time, which had me suspicious. Cole was always on the top of his game, everyone can tell that he's a serious and hardworking person. This was nothing like him.

I also felt bad for Zane. I saw the ninja talking with Sensei, and I could make out his name and the word weird. I knew what weird looked like on someone's lips, for I have been called that many times in my life. Zane wasn't weird in my eyes, just different. Unique even. That's not a bad thing. At least I think so.

At dinner, Zane emerged from the kitchen wearing a pink apron. I started to laugh, but bit my tongue, not wanting him to feel bad.

However, when Uncle dumped a bowl of chili on Cole's head, I was laughing along with everyone else. A food fight broke out, but I saw that Zane left the room. I followed him outside.

He was sitting on the ledge of the mountain, looking at the stars. "Zane?" I whispered. "You ok?" He looked at me and smiled sadly. I sat down next to him. As he wrote in the dirt, I scanned the sky for the moon. I was saddened to see it was too cloudy. I looked back at the ground, seeing words written. _Lloyd, am I weird to you? _ I didn't need to think, I knew the answer. "Zane, I like you. As a friend. You're cool, awesome, and a great cook. That's who you are, and no one's asking you to change." Avoiding my gaze, he continued writing. _But, they called me weird. Is that good? _I shrugged. "Nobody's normal Zane. Everyone has their quirks." Zane looked at me and grinned. "Thank you Lloyd."

Those were words I could always make out. Zane walked back in, but I stayed outside to clear my head. I heard a tweet and turned around. A large black falcon was perched on a tree. I cocked my head, but I was surprised to see the bird do the same. I tried other movements, and the bird copied them. I beamed. The falcon gestured his head down, and flew away.

I looked back at the monastery entrance, and back to the bird. They won't notice if I'm gone for a few minutes. I jogged after the bird through the woods and down the paths. The cool evening breeze helped me stay focused.

Soon, I was led to a large clearing, where the sight startled me. A huge tree house was being built by the hypnobrai. Why would the need a tree house, of all things?

I glanced at the falcon, confused. "I gotta tell the others" I said.

Just when I was going to go back, something slammed on my head, and the world went black instantly.

A.N: DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry; it's not a snake, so the serpentine won't kidnap him or anything. But any guesses as to who knocked Lloyd unconscious? PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! And merry Christmas! J


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: You guys are so sweet! Thanks for the awesome reviews, they make me all happy! This chapter is my Christmas present to you guys, so please enjoy! Oh and please do the poll on my profile. READ ON! XD

**Lloyd's POV:**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt like hell, and I think it was bleeding. I could feel warm liquid streaming down my cheek.

I tried to stand up, but that just made me dizzy. Even besides that, my arms were tied around a pine tree, and I had a piece of cloth around my mouth. I groped my hands, trying to undo the knot, but it was far too tight, and it hurt.

The sky was pitch black. The others must be worried out of their minds about what happened to me. What was I supposed to say? That I followed a bird 'cause I thought it told me to? They'll think I'm nuts.

A shadow loomed across the cold grass. It was tall, real tall. I gulped. I'm pretty small for my age, and I don't have a very good build. And that's besides the fact that I'm tied up. Screaming for help, I called Kai, Uncle, Sean, hell maybe even Jay for all I care! I just want to get out of this mess! However, the stupid gag around my mouth made my cries all muffled.

The shadow revealed itself, and it wasn't at all what I expected. The person was…Gene. Just. My. Luck.

He gave me a sly grin and pulled out a small notebook. After scribbling something down, it was shoved in my face.

_Why are you here?!_

I shrugged. Gene looked annoyed and kept writing.

_How much did you see idiot?_

Rolling my eyes, I said "take off the gag first." I suppressed a smile when Gene looked at the ground, mentally scolding himself. Sighing in defeat, he jerked my neck forward, and you better believe that hurt, and took off the gag. "Talk." That was one word I could make out.

"The treehouse. I saw that. And the serpentine working for you guys. Why would you even want to-"I stopped when Gene put his hand over my mouth. Using his free hand, he continued writing.

_Shut up you retard! You'll get me caught! Not so loud!_

Growling, I lunged myself at him, wanting to kick him in places men should never be kicked. He backed up and leered at me, satisfied with my anger. After a few moments, the notebook was put in my face again.

_Forget it. Forget all that you saw. You didn't see the treehouse. You didn't see the serpentine. And you absolutely didn't see me. Alright?_

Reluctantly, I nodded. All I wanted was to go back to the monastery.

_If you tell anyone, believe me when I tell you I'll know. And the situation you're in now will be child's play compared to what I'll do to you. Now shut up and lay low. _

The gag was tied back around my mouth, and Gene ran off before I could protest.

I sighed in defeat. My head still hurt like crazy and was still bleeding, along with my wrists. Whenever I tried to untie them, the rope simply rubbed against my cuts, which burned. This'll be a long night.

**Zane's POV:**

The moonlight shone overhead as I walked back outside. Lloyd's words comforted me. Perhaps he's right. For a child, he is rather smart in some ways.

To my surprise, Lloyd wasn't outside. That's where I last left him. He wasn't in the monastery, last I checked. Trying to remain calm, I jogged back inside, hoping to find my small companion.

Kai, Jay and Cole were in the game room playing _Sitar Legend. _After a quick peek, I was saddened to discover he wasn't there. The same thing was found in all the rooms I checked.

I saw Sensei Wu walking out of his room, and I ran to catch up with him. "Zane, what's troubling you?" I took a deep breath. "I can't find Lloyd." My master's eyes widened. "Where was he when you last saw him?" "We were talking outside the front door."

"What's going on?" Sean came up behind me, with his usual playful grin. When I explained the situation, that grin just vanished.

The three of us sprinted to the monastery door. There was no trace of anyone being there. "Where could he have gone?" asked Sensei.

A tweet caused me to jump. A falcon stared at us with ebony colored eyes, looked inquisitive. The bird turned his body and gestured down the path to the woods. Then it took off at a slow and steady speed.

"I say we follow it" I said. Sean gave me a look. "Why do you propose that?" "Because it gestured a certain direction and is flying slow. I think it wants us to follow it." Sensei nodded. "It's our only lead. We should get moving."

**Lloyd's POV:**

Why can't Gene just let me go already? It's been hours! Or…was it minutes? Who knows, but it's been long enough for me at least.

That hit on the head really took a toll on me. The forest was spinning, and I _know _that's not supposed to happen. All I wanted was to go home and take a nap. And for my headache to go away. And for my head and wrists to stop bleeding. But, let's not get greedy.

The moon finally peeked through the treetops. At least there's some light out here. That's a good sign. I'm a lot farther away from the treehouse, now I can't see it anymore. My only surroundings were the pine tree I'm tied against, a few bushes, and a crow. The crow's been looking at me for the past few minutes and it's starting to freak me out.

Tired, I'm so tired. I yawned and looked in the direction in which I came, hoping somebody could come out here that could help me. That was unlikely thought. I haven't been very lucky today, have I?

Eventually, sleepiness just completely took over, and I slumped over and fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed, but when I was woken up by the shaking of my shoulder, Sean was in my face with a look of worry. When I opened my eyes, he smiled, looking relieved and hugged me tight.

Zane undid the gag and released my arms from around the tree. I winced and rubbed my wrists, now with some deep cuts that were warm and sticky. Uncle rushed over to me and began signing quickly. _Are you alright? _I shrugged. "A little dizzy, and my head hurts, but I'm fine." He didn't look convinced as he brushed my bangs out of the way. Based on the look on his face there was a bruise there.

_Who did this to you? _I looked at my feet, a little afraid to answer that one. "Gene" I said quietly. Sean clenched his fists and muttered something that I think was a swear based on the look Uncle gave him. _Do you know why?_ Yes, I do, as a matter of fact, but there's a problem with that.

"I'm not supposed to say" I muttered. _Why not? _I gulped. "Well, he said that he would do, um." I didn't need to say anything more, I got the message.

Sean said I didn't look too hot and carried me on his back. I rested my head on my shoulder, and in seconds I was out like a light.

A.N: SEAN AND COMPANY TO THE RESCUE! Sorry it's rushed and for the bad quality. So, will the ninja be able to destroy the treehouse? Will they even find out about it? And what will Gene do when he sees Lloyd was gone? REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I won't be able to update for a while, I'm busy for the rest of break. FYI.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Happy new year everybody! I still sometimes write 2013 in class on my papers. Ugh. Still getting used to it. But enough about me, on with chapter 6 of Silence is Golden! This is my most favorited story, (that is in progress) and I'm so glad people enjoy it! READ ON! And review :3

For some reason, I wrote this while listening to my favorite song. (Devil May Cry by The Weeknd) Over and over again. I can't get enough of it! I suggest you look it up. You won't be disappointed.

_One more thing:_ I haven't watched Home in quite a while, so in some areas I forget what happens. I apologize for errors. Thanks.

**Sensei Wu's POV:**

Back in the monastery, Sean carefully laid my sleeping nephew on the couch while Zane went to get some medical supplies.

Gene obviously, while being only a child, is a threat that must be dealt with. If he went as to hurt someone younger than him, than he has power that we needed to discover.

The question was, what was it? Lloyd would get hurt even more if he told us, so we had to figure it out ourselves. As soon as possible I would send the ninja out in the forest to search for any activity that seemed suspicious. But for now, Lloyd was our main concern.

Zane came back with a roll of bandages, iodine, some cold water and a washcloth. Deciding it would be best to wake him up; Sean came over and began shaking his younger brother's shoulder. The younger merely shook his head and rolled over.

Lloyd defiantly has his father's stubbornness.

Sean got this mischievous look in his storm gray eyes. I chuckled when I realized what Sean was going to do.

Soon, Lloyd was in hysterics while Sean was tickling his ribs.

"Stop! Stop! I give! I surrender!"

Now that he was up, Zane began healing him. The second the iodine was in Lloyd's field of vision, I could tell he was afraid. Luckily, Sean sat down next to him and pulled him close. Lloyd didn't hesitate.

Lloyd was right to be afraid of the iodine, he was shrieking in pain while it was being applied. I'm surprised I didn't go deaf myself. Since he can't hear anything, Lloyd tends to talk a few decibels too loud.

After that endeavor, Lloyd's wounds were cleaned and thoroughly bandaged. The second he was sent to bed, I pulled Sean aside.

"What should we do about this?"

Sean shrugged. "No idea, but he was tied up in the forest, so Gene and Brad must be hiding something big in there."

I nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow you and the other ninja will set out and investigate. I fear that those two are up to no good."

"Will do Sensei. We won't let you down."

**Sean's POV:**

That little twerp won't get away with hurting my brother. Nobody messes with my family without getting a few scars.

Jay was about to get some scars if he wouldn't shut up.

"What are we even looking for anyway?!"

Cole sighed. "Anything that is either suspicious or needs to be reported. Any other questions Motor Mouth?"

I couldn't help but smirk at that nickname.

"Hey that's not very-"Jay stopped abruptly when we heard voices in the distance.

"I don't sssee why we have to obey children sssir."

Skales.

"You will obey my command Ssskales. I expect more from my sssecond in command."

Was it me, or did I see Skales roll his eyes?

"Yesss sssir."

Cole turned to face us. "Let's follow him. Maybe he might lead us to whatever they're hiding."

Following our leader through the forest, my head was buzzing with questions. Mostly about what they were building. A weapon? Defense mechanism? Both? Who knows?

Skales led us to an open clearing, and what we saw made me stop in our tracks.

Like I said, I was expecting a weapon or something similar, but we saw a large tree-house fortress being built right in front of our eyes.

"Make a sign Mezmo! One that says in huge letters _NO GIRLS ALLOWED! _I don't want cooties in my tree-house!" called Gene from the rafters.

My jaw line straightened and I swore between clenched teeth. Gene is gonna regret the day he was ever born once I'm done with him.

Cole studied the structure. "Alright, looks like the whole place is held up by those three cables" he said while pointing to the said objects. "We cut those down, and this whole place is gonna fall like a house of cards."

Zane looked quizzical. "But why would one make a house of cards? Such a structure would be rather careless, would it not?"

Yep.

Zane's a little weird.

We split up into groups, me with Jay. I climbed up the tree, agilely jumping from branch to branch. I pressed a button on my gauntlets and had the blades pop out. Jay nodded at me, and I cut the first vine.

The tree-house creaked and leaned over to one side, causing some snakes to careen off the structure and to the forest floor.

Another vine was cut by Zane and Kai, and the building began to crumble beneath us. Jay and I jumped onto the roof and over to Cole, who had his back to us.

Why isn't he cutting the rope?

**Gene's POV: **

As I traversed across the floor of my masterpiece, Brad lamely followed me, as always, nervous and eyes glued to his shoes.

"You!" I said as I pointed to a helpless scout. "Make my tree-house have an escape slide. I wanna have an escape route, but make it fun." The serpentine nodded. "GO!" I shouted, and he obeyed rather frantically, causing me to laugh.

Dad always said I had to work on my evil laugh. So in my off time I had been practicing with my hopeless sidekick. While my father wanted me to be evil, it was rather hard to please him. Besides, he never looked directly at me. But I was glad.

His glowing purple eyes scared me.

Anyway, while I was watching my minions do their work, a flash of red caught my eye.

"GET THE NINJA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Sean's POV:**

I heard the twerp shout his command, making me growl. I noticed Cole _still _hadn't cut the vine yet. "Cole!" I said. "Cut the line!"

The ninja of earth panted, his shoulder's hunched, his breath coming out in angry puffs.

"What's wrong?" asked Jay.

Cole turned around, and I gulped at the sight.

Our leader's eyes were bright red.

A.N: DUN DUN DUN! Well, you already know what happens if you've seen Home. Anyway, review, sorry it's short.

Oh, and, glowing purple eyes hm? That remind you of someone…? I have big plans for Gene, FYI. Any guesses?

Have a nice day/afternoon/night!


End file.
